Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox
by Electricman17
Summary: Join Tate Carda as he travels back from 2019 to 1919 in order to stop the chaos spreading in Europe by the lord of the underworld, Hades, with help from Eric Lecarde, who is looking for John Morris after their battle against Dracula back in 1917.
1. Records of Time

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Records of Time: The Final battle to end Europe's Chaos**

"It was the year 1917, a vampire in the name of Elizabeth Bartley manages to revive her uncle, Count Dracula, at the cost of dying to a man that wields the vampire killer that was previously used by the Belmont clan and that man's name was John Morris. Now that Dracula has been revived and looks like a demonic form of him, John heads to the top of the castle in England to stop him."

John: Die, Demon! I will never let you succeed in conquering all of Europe!

Dracula (Demon Form): (Evil Laughing) You're certainly the naive one, young man, but unfortunately, you have much yet to learn.

John: What do you mean by that, Demon?

Dracula (Demon Form): You see, I have almost 1000 years of experience from the likes of the weapon you're wielding and I've gotten the power from the lord of the underworld to defeat the likes of you.

John: Demon, who is the lord of the underworld that you speak of? Whoever he is, I will never let him contribute to your plans, therefore, I shall defeat you!

Dracula (Demon Form): You'll find out who the lord of the underworld is after our climactic battle! En Guarde!

"The battle between John and Dracula has begun, John remembers that the vampire killer gives him the power to pull out the Hydro Storm and so he uses it on Dracula, but then Dracula pulls out his Wizard Form and John uses the Hydro Storm on Dracula again, but then Dracula pulls out his True Demonic Form and puts John down to his knees, suddenly, John's friend, Eric Lecarde, jump in, pours an immortal potion on John, which he then proceeds to defeat Dracula."

Dracula (Demon Form): NO! How can this be!?

"Dracula screams in pain as he slowly fades away, the castle of England was about to crumble, so John Morris and Eric Lecarde managed to escape the castle, go to a ceremony to become Europe's greatest heroes and returned to their homelands, but that was just the beginning."


	2. Prolouge

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Prologue: The event of World Chaos after World War 1**

"2 years later, John Morris, who was now living at his homeland in Texas, USA, mysteriously vanished at the time of the Penumbral Lunar Eclipse with Europe going into chaos once again and eventually, the Earth will suffer in World Chaos as well. Eric Lecarde then begins his mission finding John Morris to reunite and stop the chaos from happening again, but after searching all around Europe, Eric went to the destroyed ruins of Dracula's Castle in Romania and he saw a shadow figure of a man, Eric comes to that man."

Eric: Who are you?

?: I'm the lord of the underworld, now suffer in hell.

"The lord of the underworld puts Eric in an unconscious state."

Lord of the underworld: My mission is complete. (Evil Laughing)

"Meanwhile, in the present year, Tate Carda wakes up to see that he's fading away from existence, so then he grabs his special blood tube which will prevent him from fading away, grabbed his gear, which included a platinum armor chest plate, a black biker coat, dark jeans with a leather belt, his black slip-on shoes, the sword of eternal power, his dual-wield five-sevens, his 12 round gauge shotgun called the striker and his motorcycle that can travel through time. He went back from 2019 to 1919 to see what the visions in his head were leading him into, so he managed to be outside the destroyed ruins of Dracula's Castle in Romania, which the lord of the underworld heard."

Lord of the underworld: Ah, we have a guest arriving, he might be a threat to us. Close the gates.

"So the lord of the underworld's minions close the front gates, but Tate managed to get into the castle on time, beat any zombies that are swarming in the front of the castle. Tate found Eric lying on the floor, unconscious."

Tate: He must have taken a beating, I have to heal him.

"Tate brings Eric back to his senses."

Eric: Ugh, what a long journey to find my friend.

Tate: It seems you've been laying down here since I got here. Who are you?

Eric: The name's Eric Lecarde, I'm searching for my lost friend, John Morris.

Tate: Morris? That's my mother's maiden name.

Eric: You're a descendant of the Morris Clan?

Tate: Yes but also no, my name's Tate Carda, my mother married Troy Carda, who is my father and I'm having these visions telling me to come here.

Eric: I saw a man here earlier who called himself the lord of the underworld, but he left while I was unconscious.

Tate: Hm, the lord of the underworld, you say? I'll deal with him. It looks like your body is struggling to move, find somewhere to rest, I'll come back once I've dealt with him.

Eric: Good luck, Tate.

Tate: I promise I'll be back.

"Tate goes to the lord of the underworld's location while killing zombies and bats along the way, he made it to the lord of the underworld's location in the castle."

Tate: Lord of the underworld, I don't know why you're here, but I'm going to make you surrender now!

Lord of the underworld: Hm, it looks like you're a big threat here, we'll meet again.

"The Lord of the underworld's shadowy figure disappeared with Death coming in."

Death: (Evil laughing) Well, we meet again, God of Eternity.

Tate: Alright, Death, what scheme are you planning this time, especially with the lord of the underworld by your side?

Death: Ah, yes, the lord of the underworld is planning a ritual to revive our master, Dracula.

Tate: Dracula? No wait, this is the year 1919, not the present year 2019, I've defeated Dracula there and that's why I was fading out of existence so that you were planning to erase me, well that isn't going to work for a very long time.

Death: Heh, you will see your fate, sooner or later, but for now, taste this new power I've gained from the lord of the underworld.

"Death takes away two of Tate's stuff like the sword of eternal power and his striker."

Tate: What?

Death: Twinbellows, feast on this man. (Evil laughing)

"Death disappears while Twinbellows comes out of the portal to hell."

Tate: Dogs, I hate them, but I don't kill them because my mother told me that I would get punished if I do so, but as for this dog, he's gotta die.

"Tate fights Twinbellows for a minute and wins, so Twinbellows disappears into nothing."

Tate: If there's one thing that this dog is good at, it's playing dead.

"Tate heads back to see Eric, now being fine as ever."

Eric: Are you okay, Tate?

Tate: Yep, great as always. It looks like you've gotten better, did you find John?

Eric: No, but I know he's around Europe somewhere, let's split up to find my friend John.

Tate: Good idea, I'll also search around Europe to see if I can find any clues to the disappearance of John.

Eric: That would really help our causes, Tate, good luck doing that, I must continue my search for my friend.

Tate: See you later, Eric.

Eric: Same to you, Tate.

"Tate travels all across Europe to find clues to the disappearance of John Morris and Eric continues to search for his friend. Thus begins the story of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	3. Chapter 1

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 1: The Queen's in danger**

"Tate travels to the plaza in Spain, where Eric Lecarde was born at. He defeats many monsters along the way and then he went to a prison cell that held a woman there."

?: Oh, good heavens. Who's there?

Tate: Did I just hear a young woman's voice in a prison cell?

?: Yes, can you help me get out, please?

Tate: I don't know if I can trust you. Can you tell me who you are?

?: My name is Queen Elizabeth jr. of England, born by the British Royal Family at the beginning of the 20th century.

Tate: Wow, I can't believe I'm speaking to a member of the British Royal family, let alone, Queen Elizabeth jr. of England, that certainly surprised me. I'm Tate Carda, born from both the Carda family and the Morris family nearing the end of the 20th century, it looks like we have something in common, your highness.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Wow, I can't believe you have the words of wisdom in your voice, Tate. Will you please free me from this horrible prison?

Tate: You have my honor, your highness.

"Tate used his powers to break open the lock that is holding the door of Queen Elizabeth jr. which then Tate opened."

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Thank you so much, Sir Tate. Hm, you look young and not one of our kinds. Where did you come from?

Tate: Okay, let me explain briefly: I came from 100 years in the future by a vision telling me that the world is coming in chaos, I was born in the USA and my religion is Christian. I'm sure that we'll keep this sudden relationship a secret between us, but you don't have to love me, because I'm still developing in Adulthood and learning new things in the Adulthood period.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Okay, I promise that this sudden relationship will be a secret between us. Why must I keep it a secret?

Tate: Because if you reveal this secret we have to any person, then I'll end up in jeopardy and probably be dead, which is a law in time traveling and I know that law so much.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Time traveling? You came 100 years in the future. How's your life going 100 years from now?

Tate: It's not what you think it seems, my life growing up since childhood has seen the darkest days more than any other person, then during my teenage life, I started remembering those dark days and began overcoming them, piece by piece, that's what made me the man I am today or at least 100 years from this timeline.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Oh, I feel really sorry for your dark days, it must've been really hard for you to overcome.

Tate: I know, but we mustn't talk for too long, I'd better stop this chaos before it spreads any further. I'll bring you to a safe place, your highness.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Thank you, Sir Tate, despite you being young, you really are a wise person.

Tate: I appreciate those words, your highness, but for now, let's get out of here.

"Tate goes out of the prison cell with Queen Elizabeth jr. to find her a safe place, so that Tate can continue stopping the chaos. Thus concludes Chapter 1 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	4. Chapter 2

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 2: Triple Status Kuo at the Notre Dame Cathedral **

"Tate and Queen Elizabeth jr. head to the Notre Dame Cathedral in France fighting monsters along the way, eventually, they come across the massive church hall and there they find Pandora playing the organs, so Tate thought of a plan."

Tate: (Whispering) Okay, here's the plan: I'll scout out the top area so that I can find something to take care of Pandora, you check in the rooms to see if you can find anything useful against Pandora.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: (Whispering) Okay, Sir Tate, I trust you with this plan.

"Tate scouts around the top area to find something to defeat Pandora, then he finds a magic red ring."

Tate: Huh, this ring looks familiar.

"Tate rubs the ring and Daizy pops out of the ring."

Daizy: Where am I?

Tate: Daizy, you're back, I thought you would be managing your castle on your own.

Daizy: Oh, Tate, I couldn't help it, I was fading away from existence and I had no other choice but to seal myself in my ring.

Tate: Wow, that explains a lot about how you got here, but don't worry, Daizy, you're with me again and I know that you'll support me along the way.

Daizy: Yes, I'll do everything that I can to make sure you stay alive.

Tate: Now that's the Daizy I know.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: (Screams) Sir Tate, help!

Tate: Looks like my lady is in trouble, let's do the honors, Daizy.

Daizy: With pleasure.

"Tate puts on Daizy's ring and head out to save Queen Elizabeth jr. from Pandora."

Pandora: Who dares interrupt my awakening ritual?

Tate: My lady! Let her go, Pandora, otherwise, you'll meet your fate!

Pandora: You fool, my awakening ritual is to revive Dracula from the orders sent to us by the lord of the underworld, Hades!

Tate: Hades? You shouldn't have said that, Pandora, because I encountered Hades before I got to you.

Pandora: What!? Enough talk, prepare to die!

"Pandora commenced her attack on Tate, but he was superior and defeated Pandora."

Pandora: Ah! Lord Hades, I've failed you!

"Pandora disappears into nothing, but she then popped out a relic that Tate snags, puts in his pocket and checks on Queen Elizabeth jr."

Tate: Your highness, are you alright?

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Yes and thank you, Sir Tate and your beautiful, cute, floating puppy.

Daizy: No problem.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Huh, you can talk?

Daizy: Yep, I'm Daizy, the Queen of Fairyland and my savior happened to be Tate after he defeated a vampire named Walter.

Tate: Correct, Daizy. Your highness, my companion, Daizy will take you to her place, where you can rest, talk to the Fairies there, eat sweets; anything you want until this chaos is over, but the promise that must remain secret I gave to you, will carry on to Daizy as well, meaning you must keep Daizy a secret, otherwise, we'll end up in jeopardy and probably be dead. Do you understand that, your highness?

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Yes, Sir Tate, Daizy, I promise I won't put your land in terror.

Daizy: I hope not, because when Walter invaded my land, he was happy to get his revenge on those who treated him as a puppet.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Tell me, Daizy, who is Walter?

Daizy: I don't remember much about Walter, but it's best not to mention him. Are you ready to come?

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Yes, Daizy. Sir Tate, be careful.

Tate: I will, your highness, but I must continue my mission. Live long and prosper, your highness.

Queen Elizabeth jr.: Sayonara, Sir Tate.

"Daizy took Queen Elizabeth jr. to Fairyland and Tate continued his mission to end this chaos. Thus concludes Chapter 2 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	5. Chapter 3

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 3: The Eiffel Tower is on the Hydra's back**

"Tate heads out to The Eiffel Tower to regroup with Eric Lecarde."

Eric: Did you find anything, Tate?

Tate: Yes, I found a member of the British Royal Family, Queen Elizabeth jr., she was being held captive in a cell in Spain, so I freed her and we went to find someplace safe for her to rest.

Eric: Ah, the Queen of the British royal family, she's alive, I made a promise to her that I will open her prison cell one day, but that was my fault, I should've known better.

Tate: No worries, Eric, I've also found out that the lord of the underworld's name is Hades, which I kind of knew from the start, I didn't want to spoil his name when we first met, because otherwise, you would've known by now.

Eric: Yeah, but I thought Dracula was the cause of all of this because 2 years ago, me and my friend John managed to defeat Dracula before he was resurrected, John was a good friend of mine and now he's gone. Why would Hades do such a thing to me and even John too?

Tate: You see, Hades isn't the only one that's the problem, there are 4 other acquaintances alongside Hades and their names are Maleficent, Medusa, Death, and Satan, they're known as the 5 overlords of the chaos realm.

Eric: I've never known about that, until now.

Tate: I've defeated Maleficent and Satan when he was called by her back 53 A.D., in which I had to rescue a friend of mine, Daizy. Speaking of Daizy, I'll introduce you to her.

"Tate brings Daizy out by the ring."

Daizy: Hi, Tate. Need anything?

Tate: No, but I want you to introduce you to Eric Lecarde. Eric, this is Daizy.

Daizy: Hi, Eric.

Eric: Really, Tate? A magical, flying, blue-greenish puppy working alongside you? No need to be rude or anything.

Daizy: That's fine, Eric, after all, he is my friend.

Tate: By the way, did you take Queen Elizabeth jr. someplace safe in Fairyland, Daizy?

Daizy: Yep, she's already resting in a fluffy bed with a pack full of sweets.

Tate: Good, I'm just glad she's ok.

"Suddenly, a three-headed dragon, known as the Hydra, went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and roared."

Eric: What's that!?

Tate: The Hydra. Alright, Daizy, time to put yourself into action.

Daizy: You can count on me, Tate.

Tate: Eric, I hope you'll put a good fight against the Hydra. Won't you?

Eric: Yeah, let's hope that all of my fighting experience with John will pay off.

"Tate and Eric fight the Hydra for a minute and a half, the Hydra was defeated and disappeared into nothing."

Tate: Phew, you sure put in a good fight against the enemy, Eric.

Eric: Yeah, John and I have trained to fight off creatures like this for almost 10 years.

Tate: I can tell, you're a great warrior, but enough about that, let's split up again.

Eric: Yeah, I'm still worried about John.

Tate: I know, but we'll find him.

"Tate and Eric split up again to continue finding John all across Europe. Thus concludes Chapter 3 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	6. Chapter 4

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 4: Meeting old friends and making new enemies**

"Tate heads over to the Colosseum in Rome, Italy where he meets his old friend, Walden, in a library."

Walden: Hello, Tate, long time no see.

Tate: Walden, how did you get here?

Walden: Well it's simple, Daizy brought me here to help you.

Tate: Really? Let me see.

"Tate brings Daizy out of the ring."

Daizy: Need something, Tate?

Tate: Yes, why is Walden here in a library next to the Colosseum in Rome?

Daizy: Because I think that you need some assistance in your mission.

Walden: Exactly, Daizy told me the situation that you're in and I've decided to help.

Tate: Alright, I trust you on this one, let's see what you've got.

"Tate spends his time buying items from Walden and selling gems to Walden to earn currency back."

Tate: Alright, I'm good to go.

Walden: Come back anytime.

"Tate went through more of the Colosseum and went into the battle arena, where John Morris appeared on the Emperor's seat."

John: (Evil laughing) Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Blood and Glory, I'm your host, John Morris and on the stage we have man destined for a challenge!

Tate: John, snap out of it! Are you insane?

John: Silence! Bring in the beast!

"John opens the gate by pulling on the lever, which released Twinbellows."

Tate: Are you kidding me? Do I have to fight him again?

John: Will this man be victorious or will he die? Let's find out. Let the games begin!

"Tate defeats Twinbellows in style and Twinbellows disappears into nothing."

Tate: Welp, dead before, now dead again.

John: We have a winner, the man, but it's not over yet, bring in the next challenger!

"John brings in Pandora from the gate."

Pandora: We meet again, you thought I was defeated by the likes of you.

Tate: Well too bad, Pandora, the person that you were summoned here that could be an enemy to us, but in actuality is one of our friends, his name is John Morris.

John: Who will win, the man or the illusion? Let's find out. Round 2 commence!

"Tate defeats Pandora in a badass style."

Pandora: Again? Why does this happen to me!?

"Pandora disappears into nothing."

Tate: Welp, 2 deaths equals twice the pain.

John: We have a winner, the man, but it's not over yet, bring in the final challenger!

"Hydra came in from the sky and landed on the Colosseum."

Tate: This is the last challenger? Heh, I can handle this, even without Eric's assistance.

John: Who will win, the man or the three-headed Dragon? Let's find out. Let the final round commence!

"Tate defeats Hydra by getting up by the Hydra's back."

Tate: Well I finally got a chance to get up on a Dragon's back.

John: We have a winner, the man, congratulations, you've earned the title of Hell Slayer!

Tate: Alright, John, it's time to talk about how you're doing all of this!

John: Maybe sometime later, that's all folks! (Evil laughing)

Tate: Man, I wonder why would John be working with the enemy. Could he be in someone else's control?

"Tate heads out of the Colosseum to find Eric so that they can regroup and figure out a plan. Thus concludes Chapter 4 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	7. Chapter 5

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 5: Hades' secret is revealed in The Leaning Tower of Pisa**

"Tate goes to the top of The Leaning Tower of Pisa in Italy, where Hades now rules over, Tate gets to Hades to confront him again."

Hades: Ah, you've arrived again, brave warrior.

Tate: Hades, what's your ideal for all of the chaos you're causing?

Hades: You fool, I wanted to rule the Earth ever since The Great War between Gods and Demons, but Zeus denied that and I was fitted with anger and rage, so I was imprisoned, forced to suffer and wait for a long time, but now that he's out of the picture, I will now make the people of Earth my puppets.

Tate: You're insane, Hades! What does it have to do with me disappearing from existence? Especially 100 years from now.

Hades: You have a weapon that we fear that Death took away from you so that you can be less powerful, the sword of eternal power.

Tate: A weapon that can kill anything and absorb dead souls to make it more powerful, shouldn't have seen that coming. Have you heard the name, John Morris?

Hades: Yes, my granddaughter, Elizabeth Bartley, has taken control over him as a mission in order to help the chaos grow.

Tate: You shouldn't have said that Hades, because sometime later, I will free John from Elizabeth Bartley's control, kill her and then defeat you.

Hades: Damnit! I knew this would happen at some point! Fine, have it your way! Giant Ogre, crush him!

"The Giant Ogre came in and Hades disappeared."

Tate: Well, it was hard to foreshadow the events that I think would happen in the future, but I digress, now let's tango, Giant Ogre.

"Tate makes the Giant Ogre crush the top floor of The Leaning Tower of Pisa, which made him and Tate fall down to the first floor, where Tate defeats the Giant Ogre and gets back the sword of eternal power."

Tate: Piece of cake, now let's report Hades' secret to Eric.

"Tate leaves The Leaning Tower of Pisa to go search for Eric Lecarde. Thus concludes Chapter 5 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	8. Chapter 6

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 6: Meeting another familiar friend in a Factory in Germany **

"Tate heads over to a Factory in Germany, where he meets another old friend of his, Widget, in a Blacksmith Shop."

Widget: Howdy, Tate! How have you been?

Tate: So Daizy brought you here as well, am I right, Widget?

Widget: Yessiree, Daizy told me and Walden the situation you're…

Tate: Yeah, yeah, I know, I've heard Walden speak that before. Now Walden sells magic books, chemical potions with different status effects, a magical key that unlocks virtually every locked door and library tickets to teleport to the library next to the Colosseum in Rome, Italy. What do you sell, Widget?

Widget: Alright, I've got magical staffs, bows with a variety of different arrows, chest plate armor, I can even upgrade your weapons and armor, a flying robot with weapons that can assist you in battle and blacksmith tickets that you can use to come back to this shop whenever you like. What do you think?

Tate: That's really great of you Widget, let me see what I can get from you.

"Tate spends his time buying items from Widget and selling gems to Widget to earn currency back."

Tate: Alright, got everything I need, see you later, Widget.

Widget: Bye, Tate.

"Tate explores the factory in which he has to fight a monster made up of gears from the factory, Tate defeats the monster."

Tate: Damn, that really grinds my gears in my head, but either way, it's considered a joke. Eric isn't here, I'm going to look at some other place to find him.

"Tate leaves the factory in Germany to continue his search for Eric Lecarde. Thus concludes Chapter 6 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	9. Chapter 7

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 7: A Nightmare at Big Ben **

"As Tate went through Big Ben in London, United Kingdom, he had a headache which led him to the cemetery that his Grandmother, Jean Carda died in, which she appeared as a ghost."

Jean: Tate, is that you?

Tate: Grandmother?

Jean: Oh Tate, you're here. Where have you been?

Tate: I've been really busy, Grandmother. What is it that you want?

Jean: I want you to come back to me.

Tate: What? But you're dead, there's no way I can come back to you, Grandmother.

Jean: It doesn't matter, you'll feel the love of your own Grandmother. Tate, please, join me?

Tate: I'm sorry, if I were to join you, I would be dead as well, but I want to keep my legacy and soul alive. Goodbye, Grandmother.

"Tate stabbed the ghost of his Grandmother in the chest."

Jean: Why? Why would you betray your Grandmother like that?

Tate: Because you're not my Grandmother.

"An evil butterfly came out of the ghost of Jean's body."

?: (Evil laughing)

Tate: I knew it! Who are you!?

?: The name's Madame Butterfly, I'd figured you would be that smart.

Tate: Really, out of all the people you could've fooled me with, you chose my Grandmother? What a pity. Don't trouble the soul of my Grandmother!

Madame Butterfly: Alright, if you can't trouble her soul, then I guess I have to trouble your soul instead.

"Tate defeated Madame Butterfly, but not before she spoke to Tate one last time."

Madame Butterfly: Hades was right, you really are a formidable warrior. Elizabeth Bartley, forgive me!

"Madame Butterfly disappeared into nothing."

Tate: Elizabeth Bartley? She was working with Elizabeth Bartley too?

"Tate got off his nightmare and Eric was there."

Eric: Tate, you're here.

Tate: Ah, Eric, I have to tell you two things: First of all, John is apparently working with Hades.

Eric: What? No that can't be true, can it!?

Tate: Yes, it's true, I saw him on the Emperor's seat in the Colosseum and Hades told me that his granddaughter, Elizabeth Bartley, is taking control over John.

Eric: Elizabeth Bartley? That's impossible! How is she still alive!?

Tate: I'm not sure about that, all I know is that I will defeat her and Hades.

Eric: This can't all be true. You're lying, Tate!

Tate: Eric, relax. Why would I be lying to you?

Eric: Because… I need a moment to think about this.

Tate: Yeah it's better off to think then to prove, find someplace to think about John in control by Elizabeth Bartley, I'll continue my search for John.

Eric: Okay, be careful out there, Tate.

"Tate continued his search for John all around Europe. Thus concludes Chapter 7 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	10. Chapter 8

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 8: A God who gets his strength from the water in Atlantis**

"As Tate was swimming underwater in a diver's suit that he apparently got from Widget back in the factory in Germany that wasn't even mentioned, until now, in the ancient ruins of Atlantis in Greece, Tate found an open cavern with no water in it, there he met Hercules, who gets his strength from the water in this cavern."

Tate: Hercules, you're still alive?

Hercules: Yep, feeling alive and strong. Who might you be, stranger?

Tate: I'm Tate and I have the sword of eternal power.

Hercules: The sword of eternal power… that was my father's weapon.

Tate: Your father's name is Zeus, right Hercules?

Hercules: Yes. How did you get it from him? I thought that the sword of eternal power turned to stone by an evil creature, who turned my father and 2 of his best warriors into stone as well.

Tate: Well, the evil creature, who turned Zeus, Thor, and Ariel into stone was Maleficent, one of the five overlords of the underworld, the other 4 overlords are Hades, Medusa, Death, and Satan. I defeated Maleficent who revived Satan, whom I then defeated back in 53 A.D. and then I defeated Medusa and Death in 666 A.D., but Hades is the threat that I'm dealing with right now and I'm going to need your help to stop him. Death took away the sword of eternal power from my hands, I then got it back from defeating a Giant Ogre, now the weapon isn't at its full power and the gateway to Mount Olympus is sealed, so I'm going to need your help to break the seal, so that the gateway to Mount Olympus can be opened again.

Hercules: Alright, I believe in you, Tate and I'll help you out.

Tate: Thanks, Hercules.

"Then a lake dragon called, The Loch Ness Monster came out and attacked Tate and Hercules, but luckily, they were still up and running."

Tate: Whoa, I kinda didn't expect that coming!

Hercules: The Loch Ness Monster, I've been hunting for that creature for years and now he's finally here.

Tate: Hey, Hercules, want me to help you defeat this monster so that you can claim it as your trophy?

Hercules: You sure can Tate.

Tate: Great, let's put the pain on them.

Hercules: That's the spirit!

"Tate and Hercules defeat The Loch Ness Monster who disappears into nothing."

Hercules: You really are a great warrior, Tate.

Tate: Thanks, I've been training for over 1000 years.

Hercules: I think I now have the power to break the seal so that the gateway to Mount Olympus can be opened again.

Tate: Perfect, I knew I could count on you, Hercules.

"Hercules breaks the seal on the gateway to Mount Olympus so that Tate can enter into and bring the sword of eternal power to be fully charged and ready to use."

Tate: Farewell, Hercules.

Hercules: Be careful out there, Tate.

"Tate enters Mount Olympus. Thus concludes Chapter 8 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


	11. Chapter 9

**Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox Chapter 9: Zeus' final request**

"As Tate was heading up the top Mount Olympus, he saw Medusa right next to Zeus stone body."

Medusa: Who are you and how did you get here!?

Tate: Nothing that desires your interest, Medusa.

Medusa: What!? How do you know my name!?

Tate: You don't remember me, do you Medusa?

Medusa: Stop making me ask you questions and just tell me who you are!

Tate: Your worst nightmare.

"Tate fights Medusa and defeats her."

Medusa: You're… a human. You're supposed to be mortal. Who are you? WHO ARE YOU!?

Tate: I'm the last God on earth.

"Tate seals Medusa in his sword which sends her to the realm of eternity. Zeus' spirit comes to life."

Zeus: I'm free, thank you again, Tate.

Tate: At your pleasure, Lord Zeus.

"Zeus looks at the sword of eternal power from Tate's hands."

Zeus: Ah, the sword of eternal power, but it isn't at full power yet, very well, I'll give you a test, Tate, if you pass, then the sword of eternal power will light again.

Tate: I'm ready Zeus.

Zeus: Good, let the test to let the light of the sword commence!

"Zeus released the son of Dracula, Alucard to challenge Tate for his test."

Alucard: Hm, you're new here. Have we met before?

Tate: Maybe in another dimension, but let's not go too deep into that thought.

Alucard: You're right, I'll be your challenger for your test, show me what you've got.

Tate: My pleasure.

"Tate and Alucard started their long fight, in the end, Tate brought Alucard to his knees."

Tate: Any last words?

Alucard: Congratulations, you've passed the test.

Tate: Thank you.

"Tate shook Alucard's hand, after that, Alucard went back into his eternal slumber. Zeus was impressed by Tate's skills in the test."

Zeus: Well done, Tate, now let the sword of eternal power have it's light again.

"The sword was at full power once again."

Tate: Thank you, Zeus, I'll put it to good use.

Zeus: Farewell, Tate, bring peace to the earth from evil and the gods shall grant you the wisdom that you made towards the holy land.

Tate: I will and may God be with you, Zeus.

"Tate left Mount Olympus to find Eric again. Thus concludes Chapter 9 of Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox."


End file.
